Promesas
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: Milk jamás perdería la esperanza de volver a tener al hombre que amaba a su lado, en su casa y con sus hijos para ser la familia que siempre soñó, pero el despiadado tiempo se encargará de matar todo, incluso las ilusiones.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Promesas**

* * *

— _¿Estaremos juntos para siempre, Goku? —preguntó una joven enamorada luego de la cena de celebración por cumplir un año de casados y también un año juntos._

— _¿Para siempre? —No respondió. Pensando cuanto tiempo era para siempre. Pese a ya llevar un año con Milk, muchas cosas seguían siendo nuevas para él, incluido por ejemplo celebrar el tiempo juntos, él jamás llevó la cuenta, en cambio Milk sí, ya que lo sorprendió con una cena mucho más deliciosa y abundante de lo que acostumbraba hacer—. Para siempre —repitió en voz baja._

— _Exacto Goku, para siempre, como debe ser. —respondió feliz, abrazando su brazo derecho, sin quitar la vista de la noche estrellada y la hermosa luna llena que brillaba más que nunca._

— _Entonces sí, lo prometo —Sonrió inocente. Él ya había prometido que estaría para siempre con Milk el día que se casaron, no creía que fuese necesario repetirlo, pero había entendido que era importante para ella escucharlo una vez más._

 _Milk detuvo la caminata para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo en la boca, dichosa de estar con el hombre que amaba, y en tan poco tiempo ya tener un hijo hermoso con él._

— _Es mejor que regresemos, no me gusta dejar a Gohan solo —dijo mirando su casa que estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Había dejado al pequeño de pocos meses durmiendo profundamente en su cuna._

— _Vamos. —Tomó la mano de Milk para caminar de regreso a casa._

 _La joven adoraba cuando era él quien daba el primer paso en el campo afectivo._

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Caminó sin detenerse, caminó tratando de no pensar, manteniendo la cabeza ocupada en los deberes del hogar, en el camino oscuro que se abría ante ella e incluso en los animales nocturnos que susurraban al verla acercarse tan tarde en la noche.

Esta vez no había estrellas ni luna que iluminaran su camino, estaba casi a ciegas, escuchando su propia respiración, que iba tornándose más pesada a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Hace tiempo que no salía fuera de casa por la noche, pero hoy era diferente y sentía que moriría de angustia en cualquier momento y no quería que sus hijos estuvieran ahí para presenciarlo. No lo merecían, nadie merecía lo que estaba pasando, lo que en unas pocas horas sucedería y al parecer ella era la única en sentirlo.

¿Es que acaso nadie se daba cuenta?

¿Era la única tonta que había vivido con esperanzas durante casi un año?

Apoyó sus manos en su pecho, sobre su corazón en un intento inútil de calmarlo, la pena y el dolor la carcomían por dentro. Quería llorar, gritar hasta quedar muda, pero sentía que no debía, tenía que estar fuerte por sus niños, por Goten de pocos meses de vida y en especial por Gohan, que debe ser la única persona, además de ella, en compartir la intensidad de su dolor. Ella era el sostén de la familia y como tal debía estar fuerte y bien por los tres.

No se había alejado tanto de la casa, pero estaba tan oscuro que era imposible verla desde su posición. Se detuvo y miró al cielo aún con las manos sobre el pecho, y en una plegaría silenciosa permaneció así por largos segundos, minutos e incluso horas.

Mañana se cumpliría un año de la muerte de su querido Goku y desde el momento en que le dijeron que él había decidido no ser revivido, ella siempre guardó en su corazón la esperanza de que cambiaría de opinión. Todos los días esperaba lo mismo: oír su voz hablarle desde el cielo diciéndole que ya había sido suficiente tiempo fuera de casa, que era momento de ser revivido.

Milk esperó, esperó mucho tiempo. En un comienzo estaba segura que sólo necesitaría unos pocos meses para entrenar, que ya no podría más lejos de ellos, en especial sabiendo que tenía otro hijo, pero no supo nada de él. Trataba de no pensar en el tema, pero todas las mañanas se despertaba esperando escucharlo y en las noches soñaba con su voz.

No conocía todos los detalles de las Esferas del Dragón, pero había algo que sabía muy bien: después de un año ya no se puede revivir a la persona y mañana se terminaba el plazo para poder traerlo de vuelta, por eso estaba en el mismo lugar donde hace años Goku le había repetido la promesa de siempre estar juntos. Ahí en medio de la noche sin la luz que los acompañó en su paseo, Milk rezaba en silencio por un milagro, que Goku escuchara sus plegarias y se diera cuenta que todos en la Tierra lo necesitaban y extrañaban, que tenía dos hijos maravillosos y una esposa que lo único que quería era volver a tenerlo a su lado para abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca más.

Y tal como una vela, la esperanza en Milk se fue extinguiendo, mas continuaba encendida, resistiendo, luchando, sabiendo que en el último momento Goku se comunicaría con ella. Por eso estaba ahí esperando, devota y persistente.

Goku volvería.

Goku los amaba y volvería por ellos, su corazón lo sabía. Su trisado corazón se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a esa idea. Por el bien de todos y de su familia debía ser así.

Milk cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar el único sollozo de la noche. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla dejando una huella en su rostro y corazón que no sería fácil borrar.

Los años pasarían, y esa vela continuaría encendida tímida en el interior de Milk.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Hace un tiempo me puse a pensar en Milk respecto a la muerte de Goku y esto fue lo que resultó. La verdad es que me da mucha pena pensar en la situación de esta mujer que debió encargarse de su familia sin la compañía del hombre que amaba y padre de sus hijos y que podría haber estado con ellos. No le tengo odio a Goku, me gustan todos los personajes de Dragon Ball, unos más otros menos, pero eso que hizo fue feo. No importa las razones que pudo tener, creo que siete años son una eternidad cuando se trata de dolor.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Con cariño,

Dev.


End file.
